


Way To Start A Morning

by QueenOfDarkness (HatersGonnaHate015)



Series: Hetalia Prompts [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pancakes, Sleepy Prussia, Tumblr Prompt, prucan, use of human names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatersGonnaHate015/pseuds/QueenOfDarkness
Summary: A little mishap while eating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'll let you decide if it is on the Modern AU or not. Character do not belong to me.
> 
> Based on the tumblr prompt of [ i-am-person-a ](http://i-am-person-a.tumblr.com/post/144168234010/imagine-your-otp-54)
> 
> Imagine Your Otp #54  
> Person A and B eating pancakes and Person A grabs a bottle off of the counter and sleepily pours it on their pancakes.  
> Halfway through eating, Person B looks up and says, “Did you really just pour cough syrup on your pancakes?”  
> 

Matthew was happily cooking pancakes breakfast for him and Gilbert. It was rare for the both of them to be free on the same day and he wants to make the most of it. By the time he was done cooking, Gilbert had just entered the kitchen. “Good morning birdie.” The Prussian mumbled out before a huge yawn was heard. Matthew turned around and chuckled as he saw his lover leaning on the counter, face down. “Good morning Gil.” Matthew said kissing the top of Gilbert’s head and placing a plate with a huge stack of pancakes in front of him. Groaning, Gilbert sat up and sleepily grabbed the bottle of syrup on the side. He took a bite and made a face. ‘The syrup tasted a little weird.’ He thought to himself but shrug it off as his sleepiness getting to him. He didn’t notice the horrified look Matthew was giving him.

Matthew had just taken a seat when he saw Gilbert sleepily reached out for the syrup. He chuckled softly at how adorable the Prussian is, only to pause in horror as he realized that the bottle of Maple syrup was on his side - not even close to the direction Gilbert was reaching towards. He looked up and saw Gilbert pour cough syrup on his pancakes. Cough syrup! He stayed silent, waiting for his lover to realize the mistake he had made. Gilbert took a bite and made a face, but instead of pausing or even taking a double take, the Prussian shrugged it off and continued eating. 

“G-Gil... Did you just pour cough syrup on your pancakes?” Matthew asked and Gilbert paused at this, the sleepiness fading at those words. He looked down and noticed the lack of stickiness and color of the ‘syrup.’ Glancing at the side where he placed the bottle he used and noticed the words ‘COUGH SYRUP’ screaming at his face. He glanced at Matthew and saw the bottle of Maple syrup innocently standing near Matthew’s plate. He sighed placing the fork down and pushed the plate away with a frown. “No wonder it tasted weird.” He grumbled out before heading to the sink to wash the taste off his mouth. Matthew shook his head in a bit of amusement and pity.


End file.
